Ni Triunfo Ni Derrota
by MTBlack
Summary: .-TRADUCCIÓN de DamageCtrl's fic-. Post Serie: Una breve mirada sobre la localizacion de los personajes y lo que estan haciendo desde Ba Sing Se, una Nación del Fuego de post guerra, y una Tribu Agua en recuperación, y unos 3 años después


**Ni Triunfo Ni Derrota**

_One-Shot/¿Prologo?_

Por DamageCtrl

**Disclaimer**: Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece ni nada relacionado con él.

* * *

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que vaya contigo? –Preguntó Aang levantándose de su asiento. Permaneció en su lugar, dudando en hacer otro paso antes de que Katara respondiera. La joven de cabello castaño se giró y le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

-No es muy lejos, Aang –le aseguró con una risita ahogada-. Estaré bien. Solo sientate aquí y espera a que lleguen Sokka y Suki.

El joven calvo retrocedió al tiempo que echaba un vistazo por encima del hombro. Un voluminoso y simpático anciano tarareaba para sí mismo sirviendo té en un mostrador trasero. Ya había una bandeja de madera con un plato pequeño de masitas frescas y dos humeantes tazas de té esperándolo a su lado.

No era que Aang no quisiera quedarse y ponerse al día con el retirado General de la Nación del Fuego; estaba más que feliz de entretenerse con una buena conversación con incluso una mejor compañía. Era solo que no estaba seguro de estar cómodo con el amor de su vida yendo a ver a otro hombre, por así decirlo. Especialmente cuando el mero pensamiento de ese hombre la ponía de un humor sombrío.

A pesar de eso, no iba a detenerla. Se quedó parado mirando nuevamente a la mujer que esperaba su respuesta en el marco de la tienda de té de Ba Sing Sé.

-No te quedes hasta tarde –le dedicó una brillante y alegre sonrisa, esperando recordarle que su amable y adorable Avatar la estaba esperando-. El Rey Tierra nos invitó a cenar. Iroh incluso va a cerrar más temprano por eso.

Katara sonrió una vez más y asintió con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes. Regresaré pronto.

Aang mantuvo la sonrisa en el rostro mientras la joven cubierta de azul salía de la puerta y bajaba la escalinata hasta la calle principal. Tan pronto como estuvo fuera de vista, Aang dejó que su positiva sonrisa decayera.

-Pareces atribulado, Aang –una voz áspera comentó detrás de él-. Toma un poco de té. Te va a relajar luego de tu largo viaje hasta aquí.

Podía oler la esencia del té de loto ante él y se giró hacia el anciano con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Lo siento, Iroh –respondió agarrando la pequeña taza blanca con su mano-. Es solo que ha sido agotador lidiar con las zonas del sur y con la descolonización en marcha…

-Es comprensible –concedió Iroh colocando la bandeja sobre la mesa y haciéndole señas al joven para que tomara asiento. Iroh se sentó frente a él antes de coger su propia taza-. Algunos dicen que la parte más dura de la guerra es lo que sucede después.

-No tienes idea –Aang suspiró pesadamente llevándose el té a los labios. Bebió un sorbito y sonrió-. Está delicioso –tomó otro trago, más largo esta vez, y pareció saborear el gusto-. Como siempre.

Frente a él, Iroh rió ahogadamente y levantó su taza de té en señal de gratitud.

-Me halagas innecesariamente, pero muchas gracias –sonrió-. Me alegra que hayas decidido pasar por aquí antes de dirigirte al palacio.

Aang soltó una risita.

-Ni soñaríamos venir a la ciudad y no visitarte, Iroh. Además, no te hemos visto en seis meses o más. No después del decimosexto cumpleaños de Toph.

-Oh, sí –el anciano cabeceó pensativo-. Esa fue toda una noche. No creo que los guardias que Tyro había estado entrenando estuvieran preparados para la… eh… fiesta de nuestra pródiga maestra tierra.

-Suenas arrepentido –una voz en cierta forma disgustada comentó detrás de él. Aang levantó su cabeza y sonrió de oreja a oreja al tiempo que una alta y delgada joven entraba con un lémur blanco posado en su hombro-. Recuerdo claramente que tú también estabas bailando sobre esa mesa.

Iroh rió al mismo tiempo que él y Aang se levantaban de sus asientos.

-Señorita Bei Fong –saludó Iroh haciendo una reverencia-. Bienvenida a la ciudad.

-¡Ey, nada de formalidades!-Toph frunció el ceño descruzándose de brazos. Iroh se enderezó y recibió a la joven con un abrazo familiar-. Te extrañamos, Iroh –admitió Toph dándole al viejo un apretón-. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar un buen té en el sur del Reino Tierra?

-Prepararé un poco más para ustedes antes de que los tres se vayan esta vez, entonces –Iroh sonrió mientras la soltaba-. Ven, siéntate. Te daré una taza.

-¡Gracias! –sonrió abiertamente Toph y con indiferencia se sentó junto a Aang mientras él regresaba a su asiento. Se recostó contra su silla y estiró sus brazos hacia atrás-. ¿Dulzura ya se fue?

-Sí –contestó Aang-. Dijo que regresaría pronto. ¿Cómo te fue en la base?

Toph soltó un bufido para nada impresionado.

-Si esas pésimas excusas de maestros tierras van a proteger al Reino Tierra, entonces en este mismo momento está en peligro mortal.

Aang soltó una carcajada y meneó la cabeza.

-No les hiciste una de tus pruebas sorpresas, ¿o sí? –bromeó. Toph se tensó. Aang guardó silencio. Ella estaba vacilando. Su sonrisa pronto se desvaneció y se sentó derecho en la silla-. Toph…

-No era sorpresa si sabían que llegaba hoy –replicó. Aang frunció el ceño.

-Toph...

-No hice _demasiado_ daño esta vez –insistió-. Digo, si valen siquiera un poquito como para entrar a la guardia real, pueden arreglar fácilmente unas pocas puertas.

-¿Cuántas son unas pocas...? –inquirió Aang receloso.

-Solo dos.

Él entornó los ojos, con temor levantándose en su estómago.

-¿Cuáles dos?

Ella permaneció callada por un rato más.

-Las puertas principales.

Aang dejó escapar un gemido. Las puertas principales de los terrenos de entrenamiento militar de Ba Sing Se eran dura piedra pura, y, por experiencia, Aang sabía que solo fuertes y verdaderamente concentrados maestros podían moverlas sin dañarlas o a las paredes que estaban conectadas a ellas.

Para él y para Toph, sería tan fácil como levantar el meñique. Para los nuevos reclutas, sería tan difícil como levantar el meñique con las puertas encima.

-No te preocupes –le restó importancia sacudiendo una mano-. Haru estaba ahí. Dijo que el se ocuparía antes de la cena.

Aang soltó un suspiro de alivio. El viejo y confiable Haru.

-Aquí tienes –exclamó Iroh al volver con otra taza de té para Toph-. Jazmín, justo como te gusta.

Toph se iluminó y sentó apropiadamente para aceptar su taza.

-Muchísimas gracias –le dijo. Bebió con ganas y dejó escapar un suspiro de contento. Justo en el blanco.

Iroh rió ahogadamente y asintió ofreciéndole una tarta de fruta al mismo tiempo.

-Así que –empezó Aang escogiendo una-. ¿Cómo está Zuko? Todos sus mensajes han sido sobre reuniones y esas cosas.

-Suenan más como quejas que como verdadera correspondencia –chilló Toph antes de morder su tarta de fruta-. Mmm…

-Zuko tiene las manos llenas –suspiró Iroh-. Parte de mí desea que pudiera regresar, pero sé que él protestaría. Dice que me merezco un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

-Y así es –corearon Aang y Toph.

Iroh sonrió tristemente.

-Tal vez, pero es difícil estar tranquilo cuando tu sobrino está tratando de mantener junto un país al borde de la guerra civil.

Aang guardó silencio. La masita que se llevaba a la boca quedó en el aire, delante de su barbilla. Toph frunció el ceño y tragó lo que estaba comiendo.

-¿Guerra civil? –Repitió el Avatar-. ¿Estás seguro?

-No se necesita ser un veterano de guerra para saber cuando una está amenazando ocurrir –admitió Iroh-. Están aquellos que han prosperado durante la guerra…poderosas familias que ahora están en un lado opuesto a Zuko y a sus intentos de apaciguar a los otros países mientras intenta arreglar los errores que Ozai había hecho. Tienen unos cuantos buenos consejeros a su lado, y Mai, por supuesto, ha sido más que diligente tratando de aplacar las otras familias y a la nación, pero cuando la mitad del país no quiere cambiar… -dejó de hablar con un suspiro cansado.

-Ya veo… -Aang arrugó el entrecejo. Agachó la mirada.

-¿Qué hay de Lady Ursa? –indagó Toph-. ¿Ella no puede regresar? Quizás ella pueda ayudar a reunir apoyo para Zuko.

Iroh pareció pensativo.

-No lo sé –respondió-. Azula necesita a su madre ahora, tal vez más que Zuko. No quisiera que se separara de Ursa durante su rehabilitación.

-No te preocupes, Iroh. Zuko es una de las personas más disciplinadas y perseverantes que conozco –Aang le aseguró a Iroh-. Si hay alguien que puede poner a la Nación del Fuego de vuelta en el camino de la paz en el que una vez estuvo, es él.

-Creo que tienes razón –Iroh sonrió agradecido-. Un hombre que conoce el camino debería también ser capaz de guiar a otros.

* * *

-Necesitas comer –Mai fruncía el ceño, de pie en la entrada al estudio privado de Zuko, cargando una bandeja con comida y un poco de té.

Frente a ella, con su pálido rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna mientras permanecía encorvado sobre su escritorio garabateando sin fin sobre el pergamino, Zuko asintió.

-Sí… -contestó, evidentemente inseguro de a que acababa de acceder.

-Zuko –Mai dio un paso dentro de la habitación, entornando los ojos mirándolo. Estaban agobiándolo; los nobles enojados, los expatriados, los embajadores con el orgullo herido. Le rompía el corazón verlo como estaba-. No has comido en todo el día.

-Estaba ocupado –contestó rápidamente levantando la cabeza y haciendo una seña vaga hacia un lado de la habitación-. Solo ponlo por allí y lo miraré luego.

Ella apretó los dientes.

-Te traje _comida_, Zuko, no otro documento –siseó en voz baja. Él no respondió-. ¡Zuko, por favor! –estalló-. ¡Al menos _míra_me! –azotó la bandeja en el escritorio, haciendo a Zuko saltar mientras pequeñas gotas de té caliente volaban por la fuerza.

Instintivamente, enrolló el pergamino que había estado escribiendo y lo levantó del escritorio, como si temiera que su trabajo se dañara. Sus ojos dorados se fijaron en la bandeja y el té derramado que había en ella. Unas pálidas manos aferraban los costados y al levantar sus ojos, otro par de ojos cansado lo perforaron.

-Mai –dijo. Frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Casi arruinaste la propuesta para irrigación-

-¿Irrigación? –bufó. Arrugando los ojos azotó las manos en el borde del escritorio-. ¡¿Zuko, es eso lo único que tienes en mente ahora?! ¡No has comido en todo el día!

-¿Todo el día…? –murmuró. Le dirigió una mirada interrogante-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Mira tu ventana –Mai lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Confundido, Zuko hizo como le dijo y se giró hacia el la ventana del balcón abierta a su izquierda. Las cortinas habían sido abiertas para permitir la entrada libre de la brisa, pero más allá de ellas no había nada más que oscuridad-. Has estado en reuniones todo el día y cuando no estabas en una reunión, estabas aquí, haciendo nada más que trabajar en propuestas y acuerdos.

La voz de Mai se había suavizado, volviéndose más preocupada que enojada.

-Oh… -murmuró Zuko. Lentamente volvió a dejar el rollo sobre la mesa-. Su... supongo que ni me di cuenta.

-Zuko, por favor –rogó Mai quedamente rodeando el escritorio-. Al menos come algo. Un bollo de carne, un poco de gachas de arroz… no puedes trabajar si te enfermas.

-Lo sé –Zuko suspiró pesadamente recostándose contra su silla y pasándose una mano por la cara-. Lo sé…

Ella se detuvo detrás de su silla y se inclinó hacia delante, rodeándole los hombros con sus brazos cubiertos de seda roja. Puso su cabeza debajo de su barbilla y cerró los ojos.

-Zuko, por favor cuídate mejor –hizo una pausa-. Me estás preocupando… -añadió.

Debajo de ella, las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en una pequeña sonrisa. Él levantó sus brazos y colocó sus manos sobre las de ella.

-Perdón –se disculpó suavemente-. Es solo... que hay tanto por hacer.

-Lo sé…

-Perdón por hacerte pasar por todo esto –continuó, bajando la mirada-. No he hecho más que darte frustración y dolor.

-No seas ridículo, Zuko –Mai arrugó el entrecejo-. No estaría aquí si no quisiera. Te amo.

Se regodeó en sus palabras por un momento antes de ladear su cabeza contra la de ella.

-Y yo no lo merezco.

-También tienes hambre –contradijo ella desviando tímidamente la mirada y apartándose de él-. Come. Te buscaré otra taza de té para reemplazar la que derramé.

-De jazmín, por favor –indicó Zuko, dejando que ella se apartara-. Trae la tetera y una taza para ti.

Mai le obsequió una suave sonrisa y asintió.

-Por supuesto –había hecho medio camino alrededor del escritorio cuando se detuvo-. Oh, antes de que me vaya… -buscó dentro de una de sus mangas y sacó una funda de piel de foca atada con cuerdas azules-. Una carta de la Tribu Agua del Sur –exclamó con una sonrisa meditabunda estirándose por encima de la mesa para entregársela-. Es de Azula.

Zuko se animó y se estiró hacia delante para aceptar el mensaje.

-¿Estás segura que no es de mi madre?

-Sí –aseveró Mai caminando hacia la puerta-. Azula ha estado escribiendo con más frecuencia últimamente. Es una buena señal.

-Sí… -Zuko asintió con la cabeza. La puerta se cerró delante de él y se quedó mirando al pálido estuche gris. Pareció sostenerlo un momento más en silencio antes de finalmente tirar de los cordones azules.

El rollo prolijamente metido dentro del estuche se deslizo fuera y Zuko cuidadosamente desenrolló el mensaje de su exiliada hermana "en rehabilitación".

* * *

-¡Azula! –la princesa de cabello negro puso los ojos en blanco. Honestamente, ¿cómo podía Gran-Gran amar a ese hombre? -. ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Esperaba más de un prodigio. Creería que tu educación no te negó la practica de las artes, pero estoy empezando a creer lo contrario.

Pensándolo bien, ¿cómo había hecho Katara para llegar a querer a ese viejo como su abuelo y también mentor? ¿Había algo malo con las mujeres de esa familia?

-Maestro Pakku –Azula se volvió y le dedicó al maestro agua una ligera inclinación de cabeza-. Ignoraba que llegaba hoy.

Los ojos del hombre de cabello blanco pasaron de ella hacia las puertas de hielo sólido que se suponía Azula estaba grabando usando fuego control controlado con precisión para derretir y darle forma al hielo.

-Ummm… -levantó su mano enguantada y se acarició la barba-. El detalle es exquisito, de cerca… -admitió mientras estudiaba la puerta. Eran para la entrada principal que llevaría a la ciudad Tribu Agua del Sur todavía-en-construcción, de la cual su familia adoptiva era la cabeza. Katara había venido para su cumpleaños y había preparado una puerta, pero antes de que pudiera completar la segunda, ella, la maestra tierra ciega, y el Avatar habían tenido que irse. Ella confiadamente le dejó la tarea de la segunda puerta no a una maestra agua, sino a Azula. Había sido frustrante, pero aún así, halagador.

-Estoy tratando de alisar el hielo de mis primeros intentos usando calor en vos de fuego puro –explicó Azula.

El anciano asintió críticamente. Siguió estudiando la enorme puerta de hielo en silencio y Azula se movió nerviosa. Esculpir hielo no era su especialidad y encontró que esa espera por una crítica o corrección era bastante inquietante.

-Has aprendido algo nuevo –comentó Pakku de repente-. El mejor método no siempre es el más poderoso –se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa orgullosa-. Excelente trabajo, Azula.

Elogio. Oh, como amaba los elogios, especialmente de parte de alguien tan estimado como Pakku. Pareció pararse más erguida al dirigirle una respetuosa reverencia y aceptando graciosamente el cumplido.

-Gracias, Maestro Pakku.

El viejo rió ahogadamente. Que diferente era la chica después de haber pasado casi tres años en el hielo y la nieve. Había amenazado con derretir el polo cuando llegó por primera vez, pero ahora, ahí estaba, tallando un símbolo de la Tribu Agua con sumo cuidado para su hermana adoptiva.

-Te está saliendo divinamente, Azula –una amable voz rasposa observó a sus espaldas. La cara de Pakku se encendió y Azula trató de ocultar su sonrisa de contento-. Katara hizo lo correcto en elegirte para que continuaras en su ausencia.

-Gran-Gran –saludó Azula, volviéndose. La adorable anciana le sonreía y Azula le devolvió la sonrisa con vergüenza. Era bastante duro para ella negar el afecto que la anciana le daba, tan severa como podía ser-. Me alegra que pienses eso.

-Kana –llamó Pakku acercándose-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí arriba? íbamos a irnos por el dia en un momento.

-Tenía ganas de caminar –la anciana se encogió de hombros-. Además –continuó mirando en dirección a Azula-. Sabes como tu madre sigue perdiéndose. Toda la brillante nieve blanca, dice.

Azula pareció curiosa.

-¿Mamá está aquí? –preguntó. Usualmente, Ursa pasaba el tiempo que Azula "trabajaba" aprendiendo variadas habilidades de la Tribu Agua. Se había convertida en bastante adepta a cocinar comida de la Tribu Agua en el año y medio desde su llegada-. ¿Dónde está?

-Nos encontramos con Hakoda –explicó Gran-Gran. Pakku arqueó una ceja y desvió la mirada casualmente-. Ella quería saber cuando llegaría el próximo barco mensajero.

-Sí, por supuesto… -murmuró Pakku bajito. _No es como si el barco no llega _al mismo tiempo_ cada ciclo lunar…_

-Ah –Azula asintió. Eso lo explicaba. Su madre siempre preparaba una carta para enviarle a Zuko. La había convencido de hacer lo mismo. Sus labios se curvaron en un pequeño ceño. Ahora que lo pensaba, las cartas de Zuko habían disminuido. Tendría que mencionarle eso en su próxima carta a él y su otra carta a Mai. Con seguridad no oír de su hijo por tanto tiempo tensaría a su madre.

Una ligera carcajada flotó en el aire y cortó sus pensamientos. Era dulce y familiar. Azula sabía fácilmente a quien pertenecía.

-¡Eso es comiquísimo, Hakoda! ¡En serio, nunca dejas de sorprenderme!

Una risa masculina se mezcló con la de Ursa indicando no solo su llegada, sino también la de él. Desde la parte baja, justo delante de las puertas en las que Azula estaba trabajando frente al refugio, una hermosa mujer de mediana edad envuelta en azul y blanco, con su caperuza puesta, caminaba junto al jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

-Ahí están ustedes –la bulliciosa voz de Hakoda los saludó al tiempo que se acercaba a la parte más alta. Alzó los ojos hacia las puertas de hielo detrás de ellos y cabeceó en apreciación-. Azula, estás mejorando rápidamente. Es casi como si un maestro agua las hubiera hecho.

Azula no pudo evitar sonreír mientras sus mejillas enrojecían.

-Gracias, señor.

-Oh, Azula… -exclamó su madre efusivamente mirando larga y fijamente las puertas-. ¡Son encanta-Oh! –concentrada en el trabajo de su hija, Ursa tambaleó hacia delante, sacudiendo los brazos frenéticamente al tiempo que se preparaba para la dura nieve amontonada.

-Ursa, ten cuidado –indicó Hakoda a su lado. No quedó de cara en el hielo, pero bien podía haber sido por la manera en que sus mejillas se sonrosaron de vergüenza. Sus manos estaban aferrándose a las pieles de su sobretodo mientras él la mantenía en equilibrio entre sus brazos. Su cara había sido empujada contra su pecho-. No estás completamente acostumbrada al hielo y tienes que ser cuidadosa con donde pisas.

-¡Perdóname! –clamó Ursa apartándose rápidamente y enderezándose-. ¡Tendré más cuidado! –Hakoda la sostuvo firmemente del codo, con la mirada seria, para mantenerle el equilibrio.

-¿Estás bien, madre? –inquirió Azula, sinceramente.

La mujer nerviosa miro a su hija, tocada por sus palabras. La hija que había dejado atrás fría y herida estaba sanando y se lo debía todo a esa Tribu y al hombre junto a ella.

-Sí, mi querida, estoy bien. Aunque estoy mejorando, debes admitir –sugirió. Azula asintió quedamente. Ursa no era naturalmente ágil en el hielo y la nieve.

-Bien, entonces –intervino Hakoda con una cálida sonrisa-. ¿Volvemos?

-Deberíamos antes de que la comida se enfríe –apremió Kana. Empezó a marcharse, solo para tener a Pakku a su lado y agarrándola del brazo-. No estoy tullida, Pakku. Puedo bajar sola.

-Sí, tal vez, mi amor –accedió Pakku dulcemente, de alguna forma desconcertando tanto a Azula como a Hakoda detrás de ellos-. Pero me gustaría al menos una excusa para abrazarte.

Kana soltó un suspiró cansado. ¿Qué sucedía con los hombres en su familia y sus encantadoras personalidades? Detrás de ella, Hakoda sonrió ampliamente. Se giró a las dos mujeres que quedaban.

-¿Señoritas? ¿Me concederían este honor? –caballerosamente, le ofreció un brazo a Azula y un brazo a Ursa. Ursa rió nerviosamente.

-Ahora veo de donde lo saca tu hijo –Sonrió Ursa tomando alegremente su brazo.

Del otro lado, Hakoda movió su brazo una vez más. Azula dejó escapar un audible suspiro hondo, pero desvió la mirada tímidamente al tiempo que agarraba su brazo y trataba de combatir su sonrojo

-Vamos.

Ursa ahogó una risita mientras permitía que Hakoda las escoltara de regreso a la aldea principal.

-No puedo esperar a que el próximo barco del correo llegue –les dijo mientras bajaban por el senderote nieve apisonada-. Sokka y Suki estaban yendo a Ba Sing Se. Estoy segura que tu Tío hará que nos traigan un poco de su té. Hace el mejor té, sabes.

-¿El general Iroh? –preguntó Hakoda. Sonrió ampliamente-. Espero que reciba el paquete que le enviamos con Sokka.

* * *

-¿Qué envió Papá? –Indagó Suki mientras avanzaban en el carruaje tirado por un caballo avestruz hacia la casa de té de Iroh-. ¿Charqui? ¿Pescado ahumado? –adivinó-. ¿Alguna especie de carne conservada?

-Algas marinas –repuso Sokka con orgullo-. Hace una clase de té. No cree que Iroh haya intentado esta mezcla en particular aún, así que le envió un poco dado que Iroh siempre les manda té.

-Eso fue muy dulce de su parte –Suki sonrió. Se recostó contra el asiento y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Sokka-. No puedo esperar a meterme en esas camas en el palacio. Viajar es siempre mucho más agotador cuando no eres un maestro control o no tienes un bisonte volador.

-Me lo dices a mí –acordó Sokka. Habían tomado un barco desde la Tribu Agua del Sur hacia el sur del Reino Tierra, luego viajado con una caravana hacia Ba Sing Se. Les había llevado un poco de tiempo, pero Suki estaba disfrutando estar en tierra sólida y clima templado-. ¡Sin mencionar la comida! ¿Puedes imaginar lo que nos está esperando?

Suki rió ahogadamente al tiempo que el carruaje se detenía.

-¿Ya llegamos?

-Eso parece –respondió Sokka mirando por la ventana para confirmar. Saltó fuera del carro y ayudó a Suki a salir antes de pagarle al conductor. Él y su esposa juntaron sus pertenencias y subieron por las escaleras hasta lo de Iroh.

-¡Cabeza hueca! –Gritó una voz antes de que incluso llegaran al umbral-. ¡Suki!

-¡Ey! ¡Chicos llegaron! –clamó otra voz.

-¡Aang, Toph! –Sokka se iluminó orgulloso y dejó caer su mochila en la puerta y corrió dentro del esperado abrazo de grupo. Suki dejó escapar una carcajada y colocó suavemente su mochila junto a la de Sokka antes de ser metida en el abrazo de grupo.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? –averiguó Aang.

-Deberíamos preguntarte lo mismo –sonrió la guerrera-. El nuestro fue largo, pero extrañaba el Reino Tierra. ¿Estamos listos para irnos?

-Espera… -cortó Sokka, apartándose del grupo. Entornó los ojos-. Toph… Aang… Momo… -miró por encima de sus hombros. Iroh se estaba acercando a ellos con una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida-. Iroh… -levantó su mano y empezó a acariciar el rastrojo de su barbilla-. Nos falta alguien… -murmuró arrugando los ojos.

-Katara –suspiró Suki. Ella meneó la cabeza. Miró alos otros dos maestros-. ¿Dónde está?

-Ella... eh... fue de visita... –murmuró Aang, inseguro de cómo terminar.

-¿De visita? –repitió Sokka antes de saludar a Iroh y darle un amistoso abrazo-. ¡Ey, Iroh! Gracias por hospedarnos.

-El placer es todo mío –replicó Iroh. Se volvió hacia la joven que le dio un abrazo-. Mi querida Suki, te ves tan adorable como siempre.

-Ahh… gracias, Iroh. Y puedo decir por toda la otra gente aquí el negocio está yendo bien –sonrió Suki.

Iroh soltó una risa ahogada.

-En verdad estoy considerando abrir una segunda tienda.

-Oh… -los ojos de Suki se agrandaron-. Vaya…

-Aguarda, ¿a quién se fue a visitar? –persistió Sokka ladeando la cabeza a un lado y rascándosela-. ¿Haru? ¿No lo vamos a ver más tarde, en la cena?

-En realidad… -Toph no completó la frase.

* * *

-Espero que te gusten –dijo Katara, parada sobre las calmas aguas del Lago Laogai en una pasarela de hielo. Miró su reflejo, incapaz de ver el fondo del lago mientras sostenía las flores en su mano-. ¿No son hermosas? Recuerdo haber visto algunos arbustos de ellas cerca del campamento.

Permaneció en silencio por un momento, sin esperar realmente una respuesta. Cerró los ojos tomando aire profundamente. La brisa fresca que venía de encima del lago acarició suavemente su piel morena.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que la brisa pasara entre su espeso cabello suelto y levantara largas mechas en el aire a su alrededor. Una pequeña sonrisa alcanzó sus labios mientras lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Todo el mundo está ayudando en el sur –susurró-. Estarías orgullosos de ellos. Smellerbee y Longshot… el Duque y Pipsqueak. Estarías tan feliz de verlos ahora... felices y libres.

Abrió los ojos agarrando con fuerza las flores en su mano. Miró de nuevo su reflejo y por un momento, si se esforzaba detrás de las lágrimas, casi podía ver rebeldes cabellos castaños y una sonrisa maliciosa devolviéndole la mirada.

-Nunca termina para nosotros… -siguió suavemente-. El fin de la guerra… no fue ni una victoria ni una derrota. No fue ni siquiera el fin… -sonrió suavemente-. Al menos tú puedes descansar. Tú país es libre-. _Tú eres libre…_

Se arrodilló en el borde del agua y dejó con cuidado el ramo que había hecho a mano a su lado. Buscó dentro de su camisa y colocó el incienso que había comprado en dos pequeñas bases que había hecho de hielo. Usando algunas rocas chisperas, encendió las puntas y los colocó en las bases.

Era un olor reconfortante. Katara se sentó sobre sus rodillas y observó las volutas de humo levantarse en el cielo hipnóticamente. Así era como se presentaban respetos en el Reino Tierra, se había enterado.

Después de unos momentos, cogió el ramo y lo soltó delicadamente en el agua. Observó mientras las flores que su mano habían mantenido juntas se separaban cuando las soltó.

-… Perdoname. Nunca fui capaz de perdonarte... Jet… -se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos una vez más-. Danos tu fuerza. La necesitaremos… -susurró abriendo los ojos.

Se quedó mirando mientras algunas flores empezaban a hundirse en el agua y lentamente se puso de pie. Levantó la cabeza. El sol se pondría pronto. Tenía que irse.

Una última brisa la envolvió y ella respiró hondo.

Todavía había mucho más por hacer y mucho por vivir. Estaba segura de eso.

* * *

**N/A: **_**-**_Por favor perdonen el extraño juego de drabbles. Una foto promocional coreana, el soundtrack de los "Hijos de Dune", y algunas notas que había escrito en mi diario después de que la serie terminara parecieron forzarme a sacar esto de mi sistema. En cualquier caso es una especie de crackfic. Perdón por ser tan mala en ellos. :( Muchas gracias por su tiempo y por leer. Ahora a empacar para Fanime…

-.-.-.

**N/T: **_A mi me gustó, no sé ustedes... Me gustó mucho siendo sincera, especialmente las partes de Maiko y el Jetara :) Muy tiernas me parecieron... pero en fin, me gustaria que me den su opinión :) y que me corrijan si me equivoque, hace mucho que no traducía y no sé, como que me siento un poco oxidada. _

_En fin desde ya les agradezco cualquier rr que puedan llegar a mandar :)_

_Besos _

_MTBlack_

_Pd, a quien le hizo acordar un poco a Ritmo de Lluvia? :)_


End file.
